In The City
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Flick Waldorf is the adopted daughter of the prestigious Waldorf's. Welcome to her view of New York and it's comings and goings.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gossip Girl, I only own my character and my ideas....Awboo to me!!!**

**XoXo**

_Hello fellow New Yorkers, welcome to the place where I talk about all of the pretty socialites that light up our town. Unfortunately, S has been on the DL, but we still have all sorts of magic from her former bestie B. Add in C and her younger sister F, and you've got one hell of a party. For the most part, N has been laying low, probably trying to make up with B. Just wait until we see how the rest of this twisted tale pans out. And you know that I'll be here with every delicious moment of it. _

_You know you love me,_

_XoXo,_

_Gossip Girl._

XoXo

Flick Waldorf flicked her amber colored hair behind her shoulder and waited impatiently as her older sister, Blair did her rounds among the crowd of people. She could hardly believe that even though she was _supposedly_ dating someone very exclusive, she was completely alone in this entire crowd. That is, until Chuck Bass decided to appear behind her and whisper in her ear. "Why so lonely, F?" he hissed, blowing a piece of producted hair from her ear.

"Is there a reason you came to talk to me?" she asked, annoyance lighting her voice, turning around and facing the dark haired blue-blood. "Other than to annoy me, of course."

"Just wondering if you needed anyone to keep you from being bored," he offered, batting his eyelashes at Flick, as though that was supposed to make her anymore susceptible to his ways. "Is it working?"

"No, Chuck. And get away from my sister. She doesn't need any help from you," Blair smiled, sauntering over to Flick's side. Flick smiled and set a well manicured hand on her hip and smirked at Chuck. "And Flick, I need to speak in private."

"Hold on a minute."

"That means now, Felicity." Flick begrudgingly agreed and followed her older sister's slim back into the recesses of God knows where.

XoXo

A/N: Sorry it was so short. I just wanted to introduce her and yeah. I hope you liked her! There will be more in the future!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gossip Girl, I only own my character and my ideas....Awboo to me!!!**

**XoXo**

_Where could little F and her big sis B be going? You can be sure that I will be following their every move. And this just in! A little nobody probably wanting something great just said that S is back in town. Normally, I wouldn't believe it, but she sent us proof. Way to go, Mel. Just hope that S is back in her old ways and will show us all a good time._

_You know you love me,_

_XoXo,_

_Gossip Girl_

XoXo

Flick walked behind her sisters slim frame and rolled her eyes when she heard a phone ring from somewhere behind them. She was constantly berated about not being interested in the comings and goings of New York's elite, but they weren't interesting at all. Well, not to her anyway. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms when Blair stopped. "What do you want?" Flick asked, annoyance lighting her tone with emotion.

"Oh, touchy," Blair teased, her perfect mouth twitching up into a smile. "What would you think if I told you that mother wants to get something going between you and Chuck?"

"I would say that you're crazy and I would have nothing do with it," Flick said calmly, playing with one of her curls. "And besides, that's none of your business. Everyone knows that _mother_ likes me best." Blair's red mouth fell into a perfectly shaped "O" and she narrowed her brown eyes. "Now, we have something to go back to."

"What did you just say to me bitch?" Blair asked angrily, pushing her younger sister. Flick narrowed her own eyes and pushed her sister back. "I wasn't kidding. And what do you know?! You aren't even her real daughter!"

"What does that matter? She still likes me more!"

"Are you kidding me?! You know what, keep talking about your little fantasy world, but when you land back in reality, come and talk to me." Blair turned around on one spiked heel and clipped away from her sister. Flick smirked at the retreating figure and then walked back into the thick of things.

XoXo

_What's this? The perfect Waldorf family just had a little cat fight. We spied F and B getting into it. Unfortunately for us, B contained herself and didn't smack F. Maybe in a few hours. But where's S? Shouldn't she be arriving at her _best friends_ party? Oh, well. Maybe in a minute or so she'll show her blonde head and everything will be kind of back to normal. And where's N? Shouldn't B be spending all of her lovely days with him?_

_You know you love me, _

_Gossip Girl_

XoXo

Chuck Bass glanced around the large room, drink in hand and no girl by his side. It was a sad existence for him, not being followed by at least one girl. But then he saw what he wanted to see, an amber colored girl making her way through the crowd, not worse for wear after her shouting match with her sister. If there was one thing he loved to see, it was a catfight between relatives. "Hey, Flick, doing anything tonight?" he asked, sauntering over to her lonely side.

"Not with you," she hissed, turning away from him. He narrowed his brown eyes and grabbed her shoulder.

"No one turns Chuck Bass away," he said with a slight smile. Flick scoffed and turned her gray eyes to meet his.

"Sorry to tell you, Chuck, but I just did," she laughed stepping lightly away from him and running into Serena. Flick's eyes widened as she realized her sisters best friend was back and that the bitching could finally begin. "Serena. What are you doing back?" Serena turned around and looked down at Flick with her bright blue eyes. Her blonde hair was settling on her shoulders and it dismayed her too see that Serena still looked gorgeous and Flick couldn't compete with that.

"Felicity?" she asked, a smile growing on her lips. Flick nodded and smiled back, her white teeth shining in the dim light. "Have you seen my mother?"

"Yes, she's right over there." Flick pointed with somewhat a reluctant finger and watched as Serena's blonde head walked away and moved back to where Chuck was standing.

"So, you decided that you just couldn't stay away from me," he said disgustingly, winking at her.

"Not even close you pig!" Flick said, her nose turning up in disgust. "Did you know Serena was back?"

"Of course!" Chuck said, not paying attention any more and following a girl with his eyes. "You didn't get a text?"

"I haven't looked at my phone all day!"

"Well, maybe that's why you don't know about it!"

Flick turned away, annoyance vibrating through her mind and tried to find her sister with Nate, maybe that would make everything feel normal.

XoXo

_Welcome back, S. It turns out, she was just a little late to the party. Though, F seems to be a little less than thrilled about it. F and C were seen making polite conversation, and the rumor is that F's mother wants them to get together. Aw, what a cute match. And the cutest match yet, N and B is nowhere to be seen. What antics are they up to? You'll find out soon enough,_

_Gossip Girl_

XoXo


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gossip Girl, I only own my character and my ideas....Awboo to me!!!**

**XoXo**

_Gossip Girl here again, I have just a few more things to say. F and C seem to be hitting it off more than the rest of us. Except for N and B, who have been dating since Kindergarten. But word has it that S is back, but completely sober and unwilling to show us a good time. And another thing, what the hell did B mean when she said F isn't mommy's real daughter? The Waldorf family is back on the radar as exciting. How lucky for them! More exciting deets have yet to be discovered,_

_XoXo._

_Gossip Girl_

XoXo

Blair Waldorf whirled out of the elevator, Nate in arm and her bratty sister nowhere to be seen. There was a certain irony in that. Usually it was Blair running away from the truth in the family, but the tide had recently changed it to Flick. Blair felt a flash of remorse for throwing a sensitive subject back at her sister, but that dissipated as soon as she saw who Flick was kissing. Chuck Bass needed to find a better girl to hit on.

"Sorry Nate, I have to go rescue my sister from Chuck," Blair said quietly, dropping Nate's arm and batting her big brown eyes.

"Sure. Go be the best big sister ever," Nate smiled, kissing Blair soundly as he walked away. Blair smiled at his retreating figure, but felt it slide off when she saw that Chuck _still_ wasn't done. She walked over to him, sharp heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She pulled Flick off of him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's up, B?" Chuck asked, his lips turning up into a smirk. "Wanna come play?"

"Keep your disgusting hands off my sister!" Blair said angrily, narrowing her eyes at him. "There are plenty of other girls here. _Don't_ pick a Waldorf, 'k?"

"Sure, Blair," Chuck grinned, his brown eyes winking at her. "But I have to say just one thing."

"And what is that? You're going to become a monk and give up girls forever?" Flick growled, her gray eyes angry. "Come on, B. We have to find mom."

"No, no," Blair said hesitantly, watching Chuck and pulling Flick back to her side. "I wanna hear what Chuck has to say."

"It's probably nothing. Now, come on." Flick was trying to distract her sister now and it probably would have worked except for the fact that Chuck just _had_ to mention one thing.

"It wasn't _me_ that kissed _her_, although I would have done it eventually. _She_ kissed _me_." Chuck put his hands behind his head and laid back in his chair relaxingly. Blair glared at him and gripped sister's hand. Blair started to drag her sister away from the crowd so that they could yell in quiet, when Chuck his big fat mouth again. "Don't leave on my account! You know how much I love cat fights!"

Both Flick and Blair scoffed and walked away, their skinny legs matching each others stride. Blair was about to to shove her sister into the elevator when a familiar perfumed blonde waltzed into the room. Serena stopped when she saw the sisters and enveloped Blair into a hug. Blair shot Flick a disgusted look and it was all she could do to hide her laughter.

"I missed you, B," Serena sighed, releasing Blair.

"Yeah, well, Flick and I need to find our mother."

'Oh, of course. Yeah, I need to leave too."

"You're not even staying for a drink?"

"No. I have to get home. See you at school tomorrow." Serena turned and waved to both Flick and Blair. Flick smiled and gave a tentative wave while Blair continued to glare at her once great friend.

"Guess that means she's back for good."

XoXo

_This just in! F and C making out publicly! We all expected it from Chuck, but for Blair's baby sis', this is a step out. Put N and B not attached at the hip, along with S leaving the party without a single drink. A perfectly normal day has quickly turned into on of the weirdest. If you aren't confused by this, then you must be crazy!_

_XoXo,_

_Gossip Girl_

XoXo

Flick sat in the taxi, her sister nest to her and her blood boiling. Blair had just embarrassed her in front of Chuck. Normally she wouldn't have cared, but it was as though Blair thought she was better than Flick, just because she had a steady boyfriend that no one thought was disgusting and she was older. And Blair was only older by a year! "You shouldn't be mad at _me_," Blair protested, flicking her curled hair behind her shoulder. "_I'm_ not the one that kissed Chuck!"

"Okay, well, when you stop debating whether you love Nate or not, then we can talk!" Flick huffed, glaring at Blair. "This is our stop."

"What? Why are we getting out here?" Blair screeched, gripping the cab seat so hard that her knuckles turned white. Flick rolled her eyes, gripped Blair's shoulder and brought her red lips close to her ear.

"Unless you want me to tell our _mother _what you and Nate were doing when you mysteriously disappeared together, you're going to follow me, 'k?" Blair narrowed her eyes, but stepped out of the taxi, giving the driver some cash. Flick showed Blair into the bar and then forced her to sit in a booth. "Disgusted yet?"

"Kind of. Why are we here?" Blair asked, rolling her eyes and crossing her legs. Flick winked and waved a waiter over. "Is there a reason you're not answering me?!"

"Hi, I'll have a vodka and water on the rocks," Flick smiled, beaming at the handsome waiter. "She'll have a gin margarita."

The man nodded and quickly walked away. Flick put her elbows on the table and cocked her head to the side. Blair lifted an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Do you even get why I pulled you off of him?" Blair asked, playing with one of her curls.

"If say yes, will you stop bringing it up?" Flick asked, her gray eyes full of sincerity. "Besides, since when do I have to listen to you? You're as much of a saint as I am!"

Blair scoffed at that, crossing her arms an sinking back into the sticky, dirty seat. Flick raised her eyebrows and bit her lip, her eyes wandering over to who had just waltzed through the door. It was just her luck that the two boys she didn't want to see would walk straight through that door. "Oh look, it is the royal Queen B and her faithful servant Felicity," Chuck smiled, sliding into the seat next to Flick and wrapping his arm around her.

"Get off of me," she sighed, pushing his arm off of her. She looked up at the waiter who had just brought their drinks and winked at them. Blair smiled at Nate and kissed his cheek. :Touch me like that and I swear I will kill you!" Chuck just laughed and took a sip of her drink, throwing his arm around her again.

XoXo

_A round of drinks for everyone! B, N, C, and F are all getting drinks and laughing. Why does this come as a surprise to all of us? Possibly because this is one girl that C hasn't left in the dust? Or maybe because Queen B and one of her faithful servants had a cat fight earlier today. Unfortunately, Blair is keeping a tight reign over Baby F. Hopefully this turns out for our enjoyment and with one of the Waldorf girls on top._

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

XoXo

The following morning, Flick woke up on Chuck's chest with a massive headache. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to fully wake up and get the pain to go away. She sat up, running long fingers through her amber colored hair. She took one look at Chuck's sleeping face and rolled her eyes. With one deft movement, she picked up a discarded wine glass and poured it's contents over top of his face. He spluttered and opened his eyes, glaring at Flick angrily. She smirked and started to walk triumphantly away, bu the gripped her wrist and prevented her from getting any farther away. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to pull away from his death grip on her wrist. Chuck just smiled and pulled her on top of him.

"You know how much I love a drunk girl to keep me company," he purred, placing his lips on top of hers. Flick smiled and kissed him back, relishing the fact that he was completely disregarding what her "loving" sister told her to do. But then the realization settled in of why she really woke Chuck up. "What is this? Tired already?"

Flick rolled her eyes and walked over to her purse. ""No," she said plainly, pulling a plaid skirt, white shirt, tie and jacket out of the bag. "You see, yesterday was Sunday and today is Monday and Monday normally means school. And while I would usually be totally against this, I need to talk to B today. So get up because I need a ride."

Chuck was watching her every move with his deep brown eyes. He pursed his lips, got off the bed and walked over to Flick. As she was buttoning her shirt, he wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down, Felicity," he said in what was supposed to be a soothing tone. "Mother Dearest and Blair won't think about you once. And besides, we have plenty of time to get to school."

"Um, Earth to Chuck?" Flick said, pulling his arms off of her. She whirled around and glared defiantly into his eyes. "I didn't come home last night and it is six-thirty. School starts at seven-thirty."

"We have an hour," Chuck said nonchalantly, picking up the hotel's phone and talking quietly into it. "So call Blair and tell her what's up."

Flick turned from her makeshift make up station and glared at him, pointing her eyeliner straight at him. "Did you see what she was like last night?" Chuck nodded, a smile spreading on his lips as he changed into his own uniform. "Imagine that times ten when she finds out _you_ were the reason I didn't come home!"

"Fine. Then lie and say you were with one of your friends. It won't hurt my feelings, I promise." Flick rolled her eyes and threw her balled up pair of tights at him. He chuckled at her. "And what does your mother care? She's the one that's pushing us together."

Flick smiled and shoved everything in her purse. Just then a knock came at the hotel room door. Flick felt her eyebrows furrow in confusion and looked back at Chuck who was already up and answering the door. A man rolled a cart laden with food into the room, Chuck nodded, smiled his thanks and slammed the door shut. "What is this?" she asked, looking at the food and then back at Chuck.

"This is what is keeping you here until I leave." Chuck smiled and then popped something into his mouth. "Come on. It's getting cold."

"No. I am _not_ doing this. I am leaving now. You can either come or stay, but I am leaving." Flick snatched her purse up, slung it over her shoulder and walked out of the room on her sharp heels. Once she was in the hallway and safe from Chuck, she whipped open her phone to call a very important person.

XoXo

_Good morning, Upper East Siders. It's bright and early and I have some stories to tell you. While our golden girl S went home without a single drink, our new bad girl F went home with C completely drunk. How does B feel about this? Well, word his it that N picked Baby F up at C's new hotel. Maybe there won't be a family smackdown._

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

XoXo

Blair was sitting on the steps in front of the Constance-Billard School for Girls, reading a book and just waiting for her _little_ sister to pop up out of nowhere and yell surprise. Unfortunately she had just gotten a text from Gossip Girl saying that Flick went home with Chuck. Plus, she got a text form Nate saying that he was going to be late because Flick had texted him saying that she need to be picked up. If Flick didn't watch herself, she was going to be the ruination of the Waldorf's. Unfortunately, that didn't seem like such a farfetched idea.

"Hey, B," her sister said brightly, showing up in a disheveled uniform and her long curly hair in a disgusting bun. "Um, bagel?" Blair shook her head, narrowing her eyes at Flick and pushing her down on the steps.

"I already ate. Sorry, F," Blair sneered, looking up at a new blonde that had joined them. Blair smiled up at her and grabbed the box she was holding out. "Thanks Jenny! You have no idea how swamped I've been with everything and this just helped _so_ much."

"No problem, Blair," Jenny said brightly, flicking a lock of her blonde hair behind her shoulder. She brought her blue eyes to meet Flick's gray ones and smiled shyly.

"Hi, I'm Flick," she said, holding her hand out for Jenny to shake. Jenny's eyes sparkled with excitement and her full lips pulled up into a smile.

"I know. I—I mean, I'm Jenny," she smiled, grasping Flick's hand. Flick nodded and turned back to her sister, only to find that she was talking with Serena.

"Sorry, Serena," Blair mocked, sarcasm dripping from her voice and her brown eyes cold. "But we didn't know you were coming back and we have no more invitations." Flick smirked at that, her red lips twisting into an evil smile. Blair blinked her bog brown eyes and smiled at her friend. "I'm really sorry, S. But when you go away, we have to find _someone_ to fill the hole that you left in all of us." Blair looked at Flick who smiled subtly. "Here, Jenny, you earned it."

"Wow! Thanks Blair! Wow!" Jenny's face lite up as she skipped away brightly. Flick smirked at her and took a bite from her bagel.

"Um, that's great," Serena said, pulling her fingers through her hair. "Do you want to get drinks or something tonight?"

"Sorry. I have a think with Nate tonight."

"Just an hour. I promise!" Blair rolled her eyes and looked at her sister. Flick nodded, picking apart her bagel and watching for anyone interesting to talk to. Unfortunately, all she saw was Chuck and Nate, and how interesting were they?

XoXo

_So, B found out about F and C. Poor Baby F, she's floating along and pretending that she doesn't care what her sister thinks. And S isn't invited to Kiss On The Lips? What's going on between these former besties? But a Little Nobody from across the bridge is. Hmm, looks like the Upper East Side is gaining some new members. Very interesting,_

_You know you love me,_

_XoXo,_

_Gossip Girl_

XoXo


End file.
